Blood Stone
by MusicIsLife11
Summary: "Alice, I promise to love you forever - no pun intended - and to cherish every moment we have together. I promise to obey you're every command and to give you everything and anything you want. Will you give me the pleasure of marrying me?" Review!  x


**Blood Stone.**

_I know you're out there, I know I'll find you somehow...~Moody Blues, I Know You're Out There Somewhere._

**Disclaiming:** Of course, I don't own this remarkable couple or the_ Twilight_ saga it was based upon. (:

* * *

He's been gone too long; much too long. Where is he? Is he alright? Will he come home? Alice didn't need to ask the questions aloud, being able to detect the future however Jasper was close to the boundary line around the reservation and the wolves were interfering with the 'reception'. "_Jasper..._" Alice whispered slowly, her musical voice grief stricken. Yes, it had only been three days since he'd left, yet Alice knew from personal experience hunting only took one of two hours. Jasper was new to this diet... What if he lost control? What if he killed innocent again? Of course, Alice was fairly new to the diet as well. She'd only been humanly born 53 years ago after all! But Alice had matured into the diet much quicker to the diet while Jasper had been so used to the diet that in fifty odd years, he may still be considered 'new' to the diet. Five years... Five years they'd known each other. Alice would trust the man with her life yet she couldn't come to believe he was okay - surely he'd be back by now, right?

Alice bit down on her tongue as she repressed the desire to go find him. Jasper wouldn't kill for no cause. He wouldn't hurt anybody... Alice held onto the thoughts confidently, making her way from her bedroom to the balcony outside.

Leaves fell from the large trees outside the Cullen's house, saturating the floor with several browning flora. Alice admired the details of the day although the setting sun was beginning to fade, her topaz coloured eyes scrutinizing the familiar pattern of the wood beneath her fingers, the tiles beneath her, no doubt, designer ballerina flats. Today, she wore a dress that reached just above her knees; it was full and if you saw it, you'd wonder if it came from a doll. The colours were a mixture of greys, blacks and whites and the puffy black sleeves gave it a ballerina look. Perhaps the inspiration was from the ballet recital Alice watched last night with the other Cullen's? Alice had always been one to dress up, but today she'd dressed in something she'd worn before. The idea was repulsive however Alice's mind was too stuck up with Jasper.

"Alice, honey?" Esme's soft voice came from behind the pixie-like woman as she spun around in a delicate movement. "Carlisle and I are going hunting. Would you like to come?" Alice gave a small smile as she shook her head. Esme smiled in return, turning around to leave.

"Esme, wait!" Alice called softly, her voice barely audible above the bristle of leaves. "C-could you find Jasper while you're out? I...I don't know what to do." The words came easily from Alice's mouth however the emotions that conflicted upon Alice's face told Esme she really was concerned for her boyfriend, even more concerned that she'd send her adoptive mother and father to find them.

"Of course," Esme smiled before leaving the tiny pixie-creature alone. Alice clearly remembered the day she met Jasper in the diner in Philadelphia, 1948. Alice only knew what he'd look like because of the vision she'd had; the tiny little second sight within her mind. He would have an extremely handsome face, dirty blond hair, red eyes from their diet... Alice had day-dreamed about the perfect face for hours upon hours before he finally set foot in the diner. Like any mystery-like woman, Alice had swung around on her stool and smiled one of her intriguing smirks.

"You kept me waiting," Alice had whispered, her bob of a hair cut flying out as she nodded her head, pale skin fluorescent against her dark hair. The most handsome man - and vampire - Alice had ever seen cracked a lop-sided smirk and bowed from his waist.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the man had answered with a Southern accent. And so, as the books said, the two fell in love because they were soul mates.

A set of arms around Alice's waist invited a smile from the pixie-like creature as she turned around in a fluent movement to the man she loved - who she was turned into this for. Jasper Hale stood, his familiar features enchanting the woman. She smiled as she spoke the next words, turning in his embrace to lean into his chest.

"Welcome home," she whispered softly, leaning onto her tippy toes to reach for his lips. Even on her tippy toes, Alice couldn't quite reach Jasper's lips. Lifting the woman by the waist, Jasper held her in his arms, a few centimeters above his lips. Alice brushed her lips against his before kissing his cheek. "I've missed you."

A look of almost pain crossed across Jasper's expression as he rested the tiny 19-year-old-looking woman to the floor. "My apologies, ma'am," Jasper whispered, his lips pulling into the familiar lop-sided grin. Instantly, Alice forgave the man before her. Taking the man's hand, Alice barely had time to examine his eyes which were far darker than the time he'd left. Alice pulled him back, holding his hand still.

"Why didn't you go hunting?" she whispered, refusing to let go of his pulling grasp. He gave her a curious look before sighing.

"I planned on telling you at dinner tonight... I can't tell you now of course, since I don't have the... the object needed." Jasper cracked a smirk at that, "I'm sure you can foresee what it is however." And so she could. Alice slipped into her vision mode, only needing a few seconds to find what she wanted. There she sat, in the most expensive restaurant in the entire town, staring wide-eyed at a kneeling Jasper, presenting a small regal-like box with the most beautiful thing Alice had seen with it. A ring. The Native-American like pattern on the side of the main gem were golden strips around four stunning diamonds, joined at the bottom and top with a squared-off border. It wasn't the shining gold or luminous diamonds that made Alice gasp though; it was the gem.

"A bloodstone!" Alice whispered in glee, snapping out of the vision, "I can't believe you knew how much I've always wanted one of them!" Alice was so gleeful at the thought of wearing one of the most beautiful gems she'd ever seen that she didn't answer the obvious question.

"Alice," Jasper called, snapping Alice out of her thoughts which was still on the green and red stone. "Is that a yes?" he asked, cocking a blonde eye brow. Alice eyed him, obliviously. Jasper grimaced, pulling a piece of paper out from his pocket before reading it.

"Alice, I promise to love you forever - no pun intended - and to cherish every moment we have together. I promise to obey you're every command and to give you everything and anything you want. Will you give me the pleasure of marrying me?" Jasper whispered, his eyes never leaving Alice's although he was reading off the paper. Alice was shocked speechless before speaking.

"Can I command you to kiss me?" Alice asked finally, her voice low and rather heavy. If she hadn't been made a soulless vampire, she'd have been crying. Jasper grinned, spinning her in circles as he met her lips, firmly. Alice pulled back before sighing into his chest.

"I do, I do. A thousand times, I do."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I was hoping for a New Years or Christmas story to come to mind, but this came instead. How d'you like it? :DD

Review, review, review. :DD You make me happy!


End file.
